


The Lady and The Prince

by cherry_reylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), ben is 30, kaydel is holdo daughter, kingdom au, lady and prince, rey is 20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_reylo/pseuds/cherry_reylo
Summary: Rey is a Lady at the Summer Court, Ben is a Prince at the Winter Court. Their courts were sworn enemies, but now they're signing a peace agreeament. Rey dances with Ben in the night this agreeament is signed. They don't get along at first, but with time and some events they start to become more close, and maybe hate can turn into love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I get this prompt idea from @reylo_prompts twitter: "Lady Rey of the Summer Court meets Prince Ben of the Winter Court at a solstice ball. Their Queens are mortal enemies, but thanks to the old laws of hospitality, Rey owes him a dance."
> 
> This is my first ever attempt to write and english is not my first language, so please be kind!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The candle lights were bathing the assembly room with a beautiful Golden shade. The smell of good food and the talking and laughing were all around.  
There was not a single person in sight who was not well dressed and decked. Even the employees were dressed in fine, embroidered fabrics. So when Rey arrived at the solstice ball, she was dressed in her most fine gown, all blue and gold, she wore a crown of flowers in her long loose curly hair. She came with her best friend Rose Tico, and both of them were Ladys of the Summer Court.

_\- For the Maker, Rose, this place is looking exquisite! When Queen Holdo said she would do the most glorious solstice ball ever, she wasn’t kidding. – _This wasn’t her first ball, but was for sure the first one with so many guests and gold as decoration. Even the carpet had gold lines in his weft. She was dazzled by the magnificence of every detail.

_\- Well, it’s not everyday that her daughter makes her kingdom commitments official, becoming ready to become the queen when needed. _

_\- Oh, that’s for sure. I can’t wait to see Kaydel’s speech, she must be really nervous, though._

_\- Maybe, but knowing her as we do, she’ll probably look like she is talking to us in the library about her latest reading. So we don’t have to worry about her... let’s find us some fun. _

As long as she remembered, Rey was always part of the Summer Court, she was an orphan that Queen Amilyn Holdo had took under her wing in a very young age, so Rey grew up with Kaydel in the castle. Other thing that she also seems to always knew, was that the Summer and the Winter Court were sworn enemies, for reasons she was unaware of. So it was with extended surprise that, when she was in the middle of a dance with sir Poe - which was arranged by a really excited and mischievous Rose, while herself was being dragged to the dance floor by Finn -, that the music stops and a name was announced, every eye turned to the door, no one could believe that the Prince of The Winter Court, Benjamin Organa Skywalker Solo himself and his escort, were entering the ball. They were dressed in black, with some silver details. Rey, diferently from Rose, was never very into thinking about men and marriage. Yes, she found Poe a really agreeable and handsome man, but that was all. But the vision of the Prince all dark and aristocrat, with his dark hair half braided on top, and a side cape on his shoulder, let her a little breathless. Even Sir Poe noticed:

_\- Lady Rey, dear, you don’t need to be afraid of him, he is in our territory, he won’t do any stupidity and harm us. _

She blushed a little, and thanked the Maker for Sir Poe misread her lack of air with concern, and not, ‘not what?’ she thought, she couldn’t felt attracted for the Prince. ‘After all he is the enemy, right?’, all of sudden her train of thoughts were cut by a really wide eyed Rose and a even more concerned Finn beside her.

_\- I can’t believe he had the courage to show up, he probably was not even invited! – _Rose was genuinely angry, she was a very patriotic kind of person, so a kingdom enemy was her personal enemy too. Her angry soon became confusion, cause Queen Holdo herself was greeting the Prince.

_\- Am I seeing right? – _Finn said dumbfounded.

_\- I hope so, cause I don’t think the medician will be able to meet so many people with vision problems. _– As if it had been arranged, when Sir Poe finished his answer, the music started playing again and they were forced to return to their places and continue the dance. For the rest of the dance, Rey couldn’t stop trying to have a glimpse of the Prince, but with all the people moving around, that seemed impossible. 

When the dance finished, the four of them headed to a more empty spot, but they were intercept by Lady Jessica, who told them that the Queen was demanding Rey’s presence. They let Rey go with very baffled expressions. Rey herself was very confuse, she was very close to the Queen, Maker, she lived in the castle with her after all, but she was not a important figure to be among the Queen in a ball, the Queen should only talk with the influential guests in such occasions. So imagine her surprise when she saw that the Queen was acompanied by the Prince of the Winter Court, and they both were waiting and looking directly to her. 

_\- Lady Rey, you are looking magnificient tonight, if it wasn’t for my daughter who will soon show up, I would say you are the most beautiful woman in this ball. – _Queen Holdo said with a bright smile, Rey bowed to them and blushed with the compliment, when she stood up, she saw that the Prince was looking at her with some kind of disdain. She felt her blood boil with anger, yes, she was just a Lady, but he didn’t have the right to think so little of her. If at first she had found him some kind interesting, now she was starting to share Rose’s feelings towards him. 

_\- I imagine you saw the entrance of Prince Solo, dear? – _The Queen said now looking at her with some kind of sorry in her eyes? Rey wasn’t able to read what that looking meant, not with her anger and aticipation almost turning her deaf. 

_\- Yes, I saw, your highness. – _She aswered, not once looking at the Prince. 

_\- Good. _– She paused, almost like she didn’t know how to continue. _– Well, dear... Rey, you will have the next dance with the Prince. _– If she thought she was becoming deaf then, now she was certain. 

_\- I’m sorry, your highness, I think I misheard you. – _This could not be happening. As if feeling the confuseness in her, the Queen approached her and said in a some kind of whisper tone. 

_\- Think of this as a diplomatical dance. _– She gave a soft squeeze in Rey’s shoulders. And looked to the Prince. _– I hope you enjoy the night. _– And then she left, leaving Rey with him. If Rey’s knees weren’t so weak she maybe would have ran as fast as she could.

_\- Look here, little Sunshine. – _The Prince said with a deep voice that startled Rey, but his tone was sardonic. _– I’m not happy with this either, but we must dance together, for the sake of our kingdoms. So move a little and let’s finish this. _– And then he catched her hand and lead them to the dance floor.

Oh, if he wasn’t a Prince and she only a Lady, she would have slapped his face right there. But in that moment all she could do was follow him. And apparently that was not her night, cause when the fisrt chords started she realized that the dance was a waltz. But as a optimisc person that she was, she would turn lemons into a lemonade, they’ll have to dance together, alright, she’ll dance, but she’ll step on his feet all through the waltz. 

But once again in that night her thoughts were stopped, this time it was for the sudden closeness of him when he put his strong arms around her. He was big and warm, and his hand was in her back, putting her firmly against his rigid abdomen. For a second she thought she would not be able to breath for how much close they were, like if he was sensing this, he loosened her a little, but not much, and they started to dance. With something to do now, it seems that her blood was finaly being pumped in her body and she was capable of talking again. 

_\- Why do we have to do this? I thought we were enemies? – _She said while they dance smoothly around the room, all eyes on them. In her peripherical vision she could see that Rose was dancing with Finn again, and their eyes were glueded on her and on the Prince. 

_\- I’m not your enemy, I don’t even know you! – _She stepped in his foot with all the force she had. - _Aww, this hurt! The Queen promised me you were a excellent dancer, If this is what you call excellent here, I imagine what a bad dancer must be._

_\- The Queen doens’t lie, I am a excellent dancer but only with agreeable partners. And you can be a Prince and all, but this doens’t give you the right to treat me like this, I’m being very polite and was put in this situation without my consentment, so if you continue to be this rude you better be prepared for more of this. _– And she stepped again in his foot, but this time more like a warning. 

_\- Alright, sunshine, you can stop stepping on my foot. We’re doing this, _\- he said giving her a soft squeeze. _– Because our kingdoms are signing a peace agreeament, and as the tradition doens’t allows the princess to dance with anyone tonight, the Queen chose you to be the one who represents your kingdom, so we can show together for all the guests that ‘oh they’re not enemies anymore, let’s celebrate’. That’s it, happy now, sunshine? Or you thought that I came all the way here just to dance with you? – _She stepped in his foot again. _– For the Maker, stop doing this._

_\- Again, your higness – _she said the last word with irony. _– I’m just acting the way my partner deserves._

_\- For the sake of my feet, I think we must stay silent, then._

_\- Oh, you’re finally saying something right._

They danced the rest of the music in silence, when it finished, he gave her a little ironic smile and left her in the middle of the dance floor.

She didn’t saw the Prince for the rest of the night. What was a relief. Kaydel’s speech was glorious, and Rey and Rose left the ball with Sir Poe and Finn, they would take the ladys to Rose’s house. And the four of them made fun of the Prince's character all the way there. When they finally arrived, Rey was so tired that she was barely capable of stepping out of her gown.

That night Rey dreamt of dark hair and a waltz.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rey woke the next day with news that the Prince and his escort would stay in the castle, that happens to be her home, for a couple of weeks, she almost lost her nerves. Rose even asked her to stay at her house until they were gone, but Rey refused. She was never one to run from a fight, even if it was with a Prince.

She was back at the castle in the middle of the afternoon. She entered through the back entrance, and was really glad to see that she had a free way to her quarters. When she was almost in her door, she heard a loud cough behind her and when she turned around the Prince was there with his still braided hair and all dressed in black.

_\- I’m curious, what is a Lady doing here? I though people like you weren’t allowed to the privacy of the castle. –_ He asked, coming some steps closer to her.

_\- People like me? What that even mean? – _She was a little impressed again by how he looks, he was interesting and mysterious in the candle lights of the ball, but in the daylight he was much more intriguing, and even more unbearable.

_\- You’re not a servant, but you’re not royalty either, - _He looked her from head to toe, and when he’s eyes were back on hers, they were full of authority. -_ So I don’t see the reason why you’re walking in this castle all by yourself. _– Oh, he really thought he was so high above her, but she was certain that her answer would break his superiority.

_-__ Oh, your highness, you’re right about I’m not be a servant nor a royalty. _– She said squeezing her eyes to him. – _But what you don’t know is that Queen Holdo doesn’t care about such things. I am her protégé since a very young age, and because of this, I live here, and behind that door is my very room. _– As Rey predicted, the Prince was dumbfounded by this information. But he soon changed his expression to a more blank one.

_\- Oh, I see. The Queen is fond of charity, this is something I really respect in a leader. And this also explain why you talked so equally to me at the ball. You were raised between royalty, so you think of yourself as one of us. – _This man was truly living to be sardonic towards her.

_\- No, your highness, I don’t think such thing. I know my place in this Court. I was raised as just a lady, but the Queen always taught me to not be afraid of act and talk as I pleased. If I thought of myself as royalty, though, I would have slapped you. - _Somehow this spicy answer pleased the Prince, cause he gave her a little sided smile, and when he was about to talk again, Kaydel appeared looking for Rey.

_\- Rey, you’re back! And I see you and Prince Solo are very close now! It was a really marvelous waltz, the most talked thing around here, even more than my speech. _– She said with a really amused voice, probably for had caught them so close and all alone in the corridor.

_\- Stop with the teasing, Kaydel. We’re not close, I just was obligate to dance with him. _

_\- I can’t see why you’re the one complaining here. You must know, Princess Connix, - _He said turning to Kaydel -_ that your lady here, stepped on my feet all through the waltz. –_ Rey looked at him with a face that said she didn’t regret a thing.

_\- I think you both will have a lot of time to discuss who has the right to complain more. But right now, I must stop this little fight of yours, cause my mom wants to talk to you, Rey. - _Rey boweded to the Prince and when she stood up, she was wearing her most proud face.

The two girls left the Prince without looking back.

* * *

The Queen was waiting for Rey in the library, one of her favorite places in the castle.

_\- Aunt Amilyn, you called me? – _She said entering the room and closing the door behind her. The Queen pointed an armchair just across the one she was sitting, and Rey sat down feeling a little anxious.

_\- Rey, my dear child. I asked you here, cause I wanted to apologize for what happenned at the ball. _– The Queen had always treated Rey as her other daughter, but this didn’t changed the atonishment Rey felt in that moment, she had never saw or heard the Queen apologizing before. – _Well, - _The Queen continued. –_ Prince Solo had sent me a message that morning, saying he probably wouldn’t be capable to arrive at the ball in time. So I was a little surprised when he arrived, and as soon as we greeted, he asked for the dance. And with Kaydel being unable to do this, you were my only option, Rey. I don’t know Prince Solo very well, after all, our kingdoms were enemies just a few days ago. But I have heard about his taciturn and ‘not so pleased to be around’ character. And I was really ashamed to have to put you in such position, and worst, without even telling you before! And when I left you with him, I just hoped he wouldn’t be like I always heard... And when I saw you two dancing, I really thought you would forgive me... However, after Kaydel’s speech and her talk with you and Rose, she told me about what you thought of the Prince. And so for this, I am really sorry. - _Rey was a little stunned by the Queen’s words.

_\- Oh, aunt Amilyn, I really aprecciate your consideration towards me. And it really moves me to know you think of me with such affection. I totally understand your reasons, and if there was somebody in that sittuation that was unpleasant, it was the Prince, but that was something you couldn’t do much about it. _

_\- He really is kind of a grumpy man, right?!. _– They laughed together. In moments like this, when the Queen let her guard down, Rey could almost pretend that they were mother and daughter, and this always filled her heart with gratitude for this woman, who had accept her in a rainy night, when she was all hungry and scared, and had fed and calmed her, and after that day Rey had never faced such horrors again, not in real life, at least.

_\- Now, my dear, I must return to my duties. And I hope his stay here doesn’t cause us much annoyances._

_\- Oh, me too, aunt Amilyn, me too._

* * *

But apparently annoyance was the Prince’s second name. Cause after dinner, when they were all in the music room, listening to Kaydel play the piano, the Prince sat next to Rey in the love chair. There were several seats in the room, but he had to just sat with her. This caused her some unfortunes, first of all, the man was huge, so she was all shrunken and trapped between him and the arm of the sofa, all of the side part of his body was touching her side, he was radiating warmth, and a really good smell of something masculine, and all of this combined, was doing things in between her legs. With just some minutes in that situation, Rey was all flushed and embarrased, mostly because of the looks that the Queen, Kaydel and Hux, the red headed man that came with the Prince as part of his escort, were giving them, but also because of her body reation towards so much closeness. The Prince had the audacity of not look not even a little embarrassed or guilty about this situation.

_\- So, Prince Solo, are you looking for a wife already? – _Kaydel asked over the sound of the piano, with her most innocent face, but Rey knew she asked this just to tease her. The question seemed to surprise the Prince and he tried to shift in his seat, but only got to shrink more Rey in her side of the love chair.

_\- Ah... No, no I’m not. My mom really wishes for grandchildren, though. But I think I might just disappoint her in this case._

_\- But it won’t be the fisrt time. _– It looked like this escaped from Hux before he realized. Rey was relieved that the gaze that the Prince send to him was not for her, cause it was almost murderous. _– I think I’ll see if your quarters are ready, your highness. _– The red headed bowed and was out of the room in a record speed.

_\- Not wanting to intrude, but a king without a queen, it’s a kingdom without heirs, and how will your lineage continue? – _Rey realized this was the first time she spoke since the Prince sat next to her, and Kaydel’s teasing face said that she should had stayed silent.

_\- I don’t think this is any of your business. _– He was looking in her eyes. And she was really angry with her, for having such a big mouth, and with him for being so rough.

_\- You right, your highness, this will be a problem to YOUR kingdom in the future, I just hope that for the sake of MINE, whomever become the new lead continue our peace agreeament. – _He again just gave her a little amused side smile. The Queen then spoke, and they had to stop they’re eye fight.

_\- Not that I’m not interested in your love life, Prince Solo, but I must go to my quarters. I’m really tired, so good night. _– The three of them stood up to bid her good night.

_\- Mama, I will accompany you, I’m really tired too. _– Kaydel went to Rey and gave her a kiss in the cheek and a really sassy smile. And then they both were gone, leaving Rey alone with the Prince. When the door closed a really awkward silence took over. Rey held her arms in front of her body, not intending on seating again.

_\- You know, it’s really hard to me to find a wife, cause she won’t only be my wife but also a queen, she’ll have duties beside the marriage, and I never met any woman who was prepared to made both roles. It was always one or another, some just wanted the crown, others liked me, but weren’t prepared to rule. _– Rey was surprised by his soft tone, and how for the first time he was talking to her without any tease or accusation.

_\- Are you saying you never had any princess on their knees to marry you? – _She was genuinely curious, cause his long nose, assimetric chin and all the marks and moles on his face, made him a strangely handsome man, and put this with his pouty lips and golden expressive eyes, he was just breathtaking. And all this only in his face, his body was other thing, entirely. Rey blushed a little when she realized where her thoughts were going.

_\- There were some, but I nerver went on my knees for any woman._

_\- Never? -_They were facing each other now, so close that Rey could feel his breath on her face. He just shook his head.

_\- And you, have you ever been on your knees for a man? _– She didn’t needed to answer him, but his tone was so soft and his gaze so dark and deep, that she spoke without thinking.

_\- No, I have never met any man that made me feel this way. _– They were so close, and Rey started to think in how many times she had been in the presence of men, but never felt this intrigued feeling, like this one that she was feeling now for the Prince. And this thought sounded an alarm in her head, she didn’t like him, she shouldn’t be feeling anything like this right now. So she just took a big step far from him, what startled him a little.

_\- I’m sorry, it’s a bit late, I must go to my quartes. Good night, your highness. _– She boweded and left before he had the chance to say anything.

Rey barely slept that night, too caught up in her thoughts, trying to understand what had happened. When she dozed off she was praying that she didn’t end up with a broken heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_\- Rey, wake up!!!! – _When Rey opened her eyes Rose was shaking her off of her bed.

_\- What in heaven are you doing here?!! – _Rey really hated to be awaken in abrupty ways like this. She always remembered her days in the streets, sleeping hunger and being awaken in a rush by someone who wanted to clean the sidewalk or do worse things.

_\- What do you mean? I told you about today!!! _– Rose was really excited and Rey really unhappy.

_\- I have no ideia what you’re talking about. _– Rey said geting off of her bed and going to dress herself.

_\- Didn’t I tell you? I really thought I had told you, but it doesn’t matter now. _\- Rose started to help Rey inside of her gown. – _The thing is, you know Finn and I, we are very close, and he asked me for a walk in the Love Garden with him today.... So, you know what that mean._

_\- WHAT? You never told me anything about this! How could you forgot to tell me?! – _The Love Garden was a really famous place in their kingdom. Where a lot of couples went when they wanted to get married. Rey had seen some proposes, and the place was extremamly romantic, with a handful of daisy beds, and a lake. Rey faced her friend, now sharing Rose’s excitment

_\- I can’t believe he’ll propose!!_

_\- Me neither._

Rey had always knew that Rose and Finn would end up together soon or later. Since very young age, the three of them had been almost unseparable, but Rose and Finn always had that chemistry, that something more between them.

_\- Oh, Rose I’m so happy for you! –_ Rey hugged her friend and for a moment she thought she would cry.

_\- I’m so happy too. I think I might die when he stand oh his knees. That’s why I want you there, Rey, I want you to see this moment. _– Rey dislogued herself from Rose with a confused look.

_\- But if I’ll go with you, Finn might think you are avoiding being alone with him, he might not propose._

_\- I thought about this, my dear. Turn around so I can finish to close your gown. _– Rey did as she was told. _– Look, you’re not going with me... Actually, I already have a companion for you. _– Through the mirror in front of her, Rey could see the mischieveous little smile in her friend’s face.

_\- Rose, what are you up to?_

_\- You’re going in a walk with sir Poe. – _Rose said like it was the most reasonable thing to do.

_\- In the Love Garden?! I don’t think so. _– Rose finished with her gown, so Rey went to her dressing table, to brush her hair.

_\- Rey, it’s the only way you can be there. You know it._

_\- I can go alone. – _Rose was right, she knew it. She just didn’t want to admit.

_\- You wish... You know you’re a lady, right? And you”ll be out of the castle all alone? In a gigantic yard like that one?_

_\- I hate you sometimes, you know. _

_\- I know! But when you’ll be beautifully dressed as my maid of honor, you won’t even remember this. _

Rey brushed her hair, hoping that Finn’s proposal would be extremely romantic to worth all this.

* * *

Rose had left a little after lunch with a big smile, and now Rey was in the main room, waiting for sir Poe’s arrival. She was sitting on the sofa, stroking her hair, lost in her thoughts about how would be the proposal and what would sir Poe assume with this walk.

_\- Lady Rey. _– The voice of Maz Kanata, the Queen’s counselor, brought her back to reality.

_\- Oh... Hello, Mrs. Kanata. _– When she looked to the woman’s side, she saw the Prince standing there. Still in his braided hair and dark clothes. She stood up to bowed to him. _– Your highness. _– He only noded.

_\- Queen Holdo and Princess Connix, are both in the complaints room. Aparently there has been a fight between two comerciants, and the Queen thought it was a good opp_ _ortunity to see the Princess in action with this kind of situation. _

_\- Kaydel, will handle this very well, I’m certain. _

_\- Oh, she will. -_Maz smiled to Rey. _\- So, with them both busy, the Queen asked you to be Prince Solo’s companion for the day. _

_\- Oh... _– The Prince was looking direct to her, and she remembered all the things she thought and talked to him in the previous night. For some miracle she didn’s flushed. _– I really wish I could, but sir Poe, do you remember him, Mrs. Kanata?_

_-Oh, yes, he’s that handsome man who danced with you before Prince Solo. _

_\- Indeed. He asked me in a walk today, actually he might be arriving any time. _

_\- I don’t think he will, lady Rey. – _Maz said, with sorrow.

_\- I’m sorry, what?_

_\- He is one of the comerciants in that fight. And for what I saw, they’re not leaving soon. _– Rey’s mouth fell open. And she couldn’t believe she would loose her friend’s proposal, for some stupidy fight.

_\- I can’t believe this. It was really important that he would come. _– She sat again on the sofa, disappointed.

_\- I’m sorry, my dear. – _Maz sounded really sorry for her. _– But for the bright side you won’t be alone. You can show the kingdom to Prince Solo, maybe with something else in your head, the absense of sir Poe won’t be so felt. –_ Rey looked in Mrs. Kanata eyes and saw that the old woman read her emotions wrong, she didn’t care about sir Poe. But other thing came up to her mind, and so for that she didn’t try to explain her real feelings.

_\- You’re right, Mrs. Kanata. _– She gave the woman a little smile. And then turned to the Prince._\- Your highness, if you’re ready, we can leave right now. – _She stood up, and went to him. He looked in her eyes and say with a low voice.

_\- I am. _

_\- So, we must leave. ‘Till later, Mrs. Kanata. _– She waved the woman goodbye, and they both leave to the carriage.

* * *

_\- __John, please, take us to the Love Garden. – _Rey said only to the coachman’s ears, he looked at her, and then to the Prince, but said nothing. When he was about to help Rey into the carriage, the Prince was faster, and took her hands first. She felt a little shiver, but chose not to focus to much on this.

They sat facing each other. And when the carriage started to move, the man spoke.

_\- You seem to really like that Paul. _

_\- It’s Poe, sir Poe. And, I don’t know, he’s a very respectable man here and had always been nice to me. _– She looked down and realized how close their knees were, but that wasn’t a surprise, really, the carriage was not so big, and the man in front of her was much bigger than the average.

_\- Oh, right, yeah, he seemed very respectable in the complaints room, screaming and wanting to throw fists with the other man in there. And of course he didn’t even sent you a excuse note for not being available to your walk. A very nice man, indeed._

_\- Well, I don’t know what have happened for him to get in to that fight, and about our walk, I won’t judge him, I believe that fight was more important at that moment. – _‘Great’, now she was defending sir Poe, she didn’t know why, maybe it was just to be against the Prince, she just knew she didn’t want to agree with him.

\- _Oh sunshine, - _he sounded incredulous. – _I believed you thought of yourself in more higher standards. Do you really think a fight it’s more worthy than a walk with you? _– She frowned and then started to laugh. She laughed so hard that her eyes started to gleam with tears, the Prince only looked in disbelief at her and a little confused too.

_\- Oh your highness, I don’t care about sir Poe that much. I just needed his companionship today to go see my friend’s proposal at... _– Rey was about to say the garden’s name, but that would only lead to more questions, wich she wasn’t much inclined to answer. – ... _a Garden. So at the end, both sir Poe and I, we had more worthy things to us, than necessarily each other presence. _– She cleaned the laugh tears off of her eyes and tangled her hands on her lap.

_\- So you just needed any man? _– She noded to him. And as if realization had hit him, he let out a litlle laugh. _– So we’re not going to see the kingdom, we’re going to your friend’s proposal?!_

_\- Well, the Garden is part of the kingdom, so at the end we’re sightseeing. _– They both shared a little smile. Then she faced him and noticed how beautiful his hair was, but she never saw him wearing it loose.

_\- Why are you staring? – _She shooked her head and flushed a littlle for had been caught.

_\- I was just thinking that you never wear your hair totally loose, there’s always a braided part. – _The Prince passed his hands on the part that was loose.

_\- It’s my kingdom’s tradition. There, we only wore our hairs loose when we’re in love. It’s a bit silly actually. _\- She wasn’t expecting this explanation.

_\- Oh no, no, it’s interesting... We don’t have such things here. _

_\- I see. _– The Prince said looking to her loose hair. She stroked one hand at it. And then his gaze became too much to her. She couldn’t look directly at him anymore, so she turned her face to the window, and watched as the road passed by, they spent the last of the ride in silence. She sometimes could feel the Prince’s eyes on her, but she planted her eyes firmly on the road trhough the window, afraid of her thoughts and reaction if she looked in his eyes again.

When they arrived the Garden wasn’t full, just some couples sitting and walking around. She once again got out of the carriage with the Prince help. But this time Rey was so focused on finding Rose and Finn, that the touch of their hands was in the back of her mind. As soon as they entred she saw some eyes on them, ‘oh, of course a gigantic man all in black would bring some attention’, but she was hoping that her friend’s proposal would call more attention later. Right now, she was walking in between the daisy beds with the Prince at her shoes.

_\- This place is really beautiful, I see why your friend’s proposal will be here. – _He had no idea.

_\- Yeah, it is. The problem will be if he proposes before we get to see it. _

_\- REY! _– Rose’s voice ran to her, when she turned the Prince was so close that she bumped into his chest.

_\- Oh, I’m sorry... _

_\- It’s alright._ – He just caught her arms and distangled them both. When she saw Rose she ran to her friend to pretend that her red cheeks were because of the exercise.

_\- Rey, you came. And with..._ – The Prince was once again beside her. Rose lost her blissful and shut her face, she and Finn bowed to him with disdain. _– Your highness, _\- She said with a contained anger, and turned her attention back to Rey. _– Where is Sir Poe? I thought you would come with him. _

_\- He had a contretemp. But the Prince was available to come with me. So I’m here, that’s what really matter, right?! – _Rose nodded and hugged her friend.

_\- I didn’t knew you were coming, Rey. _– Finn looked at Rose with a face that said he knew it that she was behind this.

_\- Ah, well, the Prince wanted to see the kingdom and what a better place than... _– She went silence, thinking that she should had thought about a better excuse before.

_\- You brought Prince Solo to the Love Garden? From all places? Seems right. _– Finn was a little suspicious.

_\- The what? – _Rey was more used to his voice, but seeing in her friends’ faces how much imponent his tone was, let her a little alight.

_\- Your highness, I think we should take a walk around the lake, and let the love birds appreciate their walk, don’t you think? _– She took a little glance at the Prince’s confused face and then back to her friends.

_\- No, please stay. _– Finn said with a side smile. –_ I have something to say and since you're here, you could stay and listen, Rey. _– She just nodded, already anticipating what should happen in front of her. He then turned to Rose, and knelt, the girl’s eyes was already brightening._\- Rose, my sweet and lovely, Rose. We’ve know each other for a while now, and you know how much I adore you. I can’t see a life without you by my side anymore. I want to wake next to you for the rest of my life, and if you say yes, you must know that I already talked to your parents, and they agreed. So, Rose, my darling, will you accept me and make me the happiest of the men? Will you marry me, Rose?_

_\- Yes, a million times yes! _– The man stood up, and they both hugged while they cried and smiled all in the same time. Rey herself was a little dazzled and she just realized she was crying when a handkerchief was put in her hands by the Prince, she murmured her thanks to him, and she saw that his eyes were a little shiny too. But then Rose was hugging her and she started to cry even more.

_\- Oh, Rose, I’m so happy for you. You deserve this so much, to be married to the man that you love, to be happy. _

_\- Rey, I knew this was coming, but I can’t believe it yet! I wish that you soon feel this kind of emotion that I’m feeling right now. Oh, Rey, I’m floating with happiness._

After a few moments, when everyone around was giving the couple their congratulations on the engagement, an old couple went to Rey and the Prince’s side.

_\- And this lovely couple here, should we stay around to see your proposal too? – _The old woman said, and Rey instinctively went a few steps far from the Prince.

_\- We’re not a couple. _– They both answered in a rush.

_\- You should, you both make a really lovely and beautiful couple. _– She said again, and then she and her husband left, leaving Rey and the Prince a little too aware of each other’s presence.

_\- I think we should go, we still can see a little around if you want to, your highness. _– Rey kept her eyes on her friends, who were still receiving congratulations.

_\- Yeah, I would like to see a little more._

They both left after Rey hugged her friends and promised to pass at Rose’s in the next morning. The Prince shook their hands and wished happiness on their soon to be marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the delay, it was a really busy month.  
But here we are, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> xoxo

She and the Prince had take a look around the town, but soon he became bored, saying there wasn’t much difference from his kingdom. Rey was getting very tired towards him with all his disdain, so she took him to the forest near the castle, to show him one of the most beautiful places she has ever seen. A waterfall. He obviously complained all the way there, saying it was too hot or that she would make them get lost. She just headed and pretended she wasn’t lisntening, she was still very happy with the proposal and the perspective of the waterfall to argue with him. But as soon as he listened to the sound of heavy water falling against water, he shut up, and just followed her. Was only when they reached the waterfall, and they both stood there stunned by all the nature around, that she thought about what she'd done. She had brought a prince to the middle of the forest, with no guards. And then another thought occurred to her. She was alone with him. She started to panic a little, what would people think of her, probably that she was trying to get ruined to marry him. But again, he was a prince, he could do anything to ruin her and still, he didn’t need to marry her. She swallowed the thought, and took a little look at him, as to see if he was thinking like the same. But all she saw was a smile. A real one. None of those sided smiles he had given to her. No, this one was reaching his eyes, and she could count his front teeth if she wanted. When he saw her staring, he blushed a little, but didn’t tryed to hide the smile from her.

\- _You know, there’s a lot of time that I don’t see a waterfall. That I don’t get into the woods, actually. I don’t even know how I am here right now. But I’m really glad to be. – _She smiled back at him, and they stood there looking and smiling at each other for more seconds then was necessary. Then she really hoped they could stayed like that, cause when he spoke, she couldn’t believe his words.

– _I think we should take a swim, don’t you?_

_\- WHAT? _– Was all she was capable of say before he started to unbuttoning his waistcoast, in seconds he was with his naked dorso, taking of his boots and diving in the river. Rey was so shocked by the scene, that she took a few seconds to realize he was talking to her again.

_\- Aren’t you coming? I promise I won’t tell anyone the color of your petticoat. –_ He had a boyish smile now, with only his head off water.

_\- I bet you won't, your highness. I won’t ruin myself, you know. You can be all naked in front of me, I won’t let myself be treated as a pastime. – _She was standing so still, that some of her muscles were starting to hurt, she didn’t even dare to move her arms. She didn’t want him taking any suggestions from her movements.

_\- The only thing that can be ruined here it’s your dress if you don’t take it off to swim. – _He said again, splashing a bit of water at her with his hands.

_\- I’m not so naive as you may think, your highness. I heard stories. Ladies being ruined for much less than a walk around the park. – _Rey was helding her head as high as she could, while still looking pointely in his eyes. His beautiful golden eyes.

_\- So why did you bring me here? You’re aware that we’re alone here, right?! _– The audacity of this man and he was indeed thinking she was just a fool who wanted to lie down with him to maybe take some advantange from his position.

_\- So you think I planned on this? – _She was so angry that she forgot he was a Prince, and stopped adressing him as one. - _ That I wanted to be alone with you, to what? I know you can do almost anything you want without much consequences, so no, I didn’t bring you here, so we could be alone and you could do... things with me. _– Her words trailed a little at the end and he laughed, loud and clear, even scaring some birds around.

_\- I don’t intend to do “things” with you, - _he said mocking her. –_ You’re not my type, - _this hurted her a little, even though she didn’t know why, but she pretending she was unaffected. – _And, yes, I’m a prince, but I would never, ever, took a woman agaisnt her will. And I don’t think you brought me here for get yourself ruined or whatever, I believe you’re more smart than that. _

_\- You’re right, I only brought you here, your highness, - _she adressed him, as to show the distance between their positions in this society. – ‘_cause you were complaining about the town, saying there wasn’t much to look at, so I brought you to the most lookful place I know. _

_\- I must thank you for that. Sincerelly. – _His mockering was gone, and he was talking with grave and a little hurtfull look on his face. – _It’s been ages since I took a swim, or had being surrounded by so much nature. Being a prince is... – _He took a glace at her, and shook his head, as if thinking better of what he was to say. _– Forget it. If you would like to enjoy a little, knowing I will take a long time here, - _His mood light up a little_. - be my guest. -_ Then he was diving againg, heading himself under the waterfall.

Rey always loved to swam, especially when she needed to think and to reconnect with herself. But right now wasn’t one of these peaceful times. She was barelly capable to thinking right now. After she stood some more minutes pretending she wasn’t watching him, she decided that a little dive wouldn’t hurt. And he was really placable saying he would never try anything with her. When he entered under the waterfall again, she untyed her dress and undressed herself to her petticoat and corsett. And she jumped into the river, before she could think much about it.

The water was freezing, and little giggles of surprise escaped from her. When she turned, she saw the Prince looking at her, much closer that she thought he were.

_\- Isn’t reinvigorating? – _He was coming closer, until they were facing each other at a one arm lenght apart.

_\- Yes. Very much. Actually swimming is one of my favorite things. – _Seeing his guard down like that and with such an open expression, made her wanting to share things about her with him.

_– Before I came to the castle to live with aunt Aimylin and Kaydell, I didn’t even knew we were capable of swimming, the first time I came here, I was maybe ten, I think, Kaydell was really excited, and I was so afraid, at first I didn’t even wanted to touch the water, but after they convinced me to enter, I fell in love. _– She giggled again with her foolish feelings, and he cracked a smile too. – _I can’t explain but I feel calmer under water._

_\- I understand the feeling. - _He was thoughtful for a second. -_You come here often? _

-_ Yes, at least once a month. _

_\- And alone? – _Was he worried with her? Maybe the cold water was disturbing her judgment.

_\- Sometimes I come with Rose, Kaydell and some guards, but yeah, most of the time I come alone. – _His brow were frown now.

_\- Isn’t too dangerous for a lady to come here all by herself? – _He was moving his arms to maintain his position, and she couldn’t hope but to stare at his collarbones.

\- _This is a castle property and very few people know about this place, so I never bother to care about safety, cause when I’m here I can only think about the weigth of the water against my skin... – _She started to move her arms and put herself on a floating position, after sometime when she thought he was back at the waterfall, he spoke, still near her.

_\- They just let you walk all alone around here? – _She stopped moving her arms a little, thinking about his question.- _Yes, they do. – _The thought made her a little sad. The Queen really liked and cared for Rey, but she wasn’t her daughter, she wasn’t a princess to be surrounded by guards, to receive such attention. She sometimes were even treated by some of the guests at the castle as a maid, and actually she could’ve been a maid. But she wasn’t. She was an orphan that get lucky, if beeing na orphan could’ve been called that. She had education, good meal, good clothes and even her own room. But the truth was, she was always an outsider, too wild to be caged into the castle, so in the castle’s property she was free to go anywhere she pleased. She sometimes would tell Kaydell or some employee where she would go. But most of the times, she was alone and nowhere to be found for hours, and when she went back there wasn’t anyone worried about her.

_– I think they believe I can handle myself, what I can actually do, I took some self-defense classes with Kaydell... But mostly, they just think that it’s from my nature to be alone... _

_\- I sometimes wish they would see that I’d like to be alone, you know... _– She was once again facing him, they both moving their arms, the water dancing around them. _– It’s a bit tiring to have someone at your foot all the time... I think we only don’t have guards around us now, cause we get out of the castle before they could notice... – _Rey could see that he saw on her a person he could trust his feelings to, just like she had to him_. – I sometimes just wished to have something only for me... Like, if I wear something it can’t be just because I liked it, it has to be fashionable, I can’t wear my hair as I wish, cause as a royal person, I must be the one to honour the tradition more than anyone... _– Rey looked into his braided hair, and she felt silly for had liked the tradition when he first told her about it at the carriage. – _And the worst part, I can’t trust people around me, they always want something more, they never want to be around for who I am, but for what I am, it’s torturous. _– He laughed with no humour.

_\- I’m sorry._ – He nodded.

_\- I’m sorry for you too. _– Rey wanted to laugh at life for being so tricky, for showing her that an orphan and a prince had something in common, their solitude, the only thing they could count in their life.

_\- I think we must go, it’s getting dark, and we’ll have to walk to get back. - _She said getting out of the water, with the fabric of her clothes clinging to her skin. The Prince followed her, and she tried to foccus on getting herself dressed, while she could still sense him behind her, putting his clothes too. It wasn’t until she was about to tie her dress, that she realized she needed help with it, cause the laces were on the back, and she couldn’t reach them. As seeing her distress with the dress, the man spoke.

_\- Do you need help there? – _She looked over her shoulder, seeing him fully clothed and ready, just his trousers and hair indicating what they were doing, with hope untill they reached the castle, they could have dried a little.

_\- Yes, please. I can’t reach the laces. It was Rose who helped me inside the dress this morning. _– She snorted with the useless information she was giving to him, only to hide her nervouseness. He gently approached her, and she could feel the loose fabric on her dorso getting tighter. The only sound around them being the birds, the wind and their breaths. When he reached the top, she felt a slight brush of fingers on her nape, but was so fast that she thought she imagined.

-_ Done. _– The Prince spoke with a low, roarse voice._ \- Where do we head it? Over there? _– When she turned, he was already going to the way they entered.

* * *

The walk back to the castle was silent, they both just looking aroun the road, too caught up on they own thoughts. It was only when they were at the entry of the castle that he spoke again.

_\- We must parted now. Thank you again for the outing. It was a really good day. _– She flushed and smile at him, he’s eyes were dark under the beggining of the night, and they were urgente and sincere.

_\- It was a pleasure to have your company today, thank you too, your highness._

_\- If you want, you can call me Ben. _– She was startled with the intimacy of being allowed to call him by his baptism name, she smiled again and looked to her feet, too ashamed to say his name out loud looking in his eyes.

_\- Alright, good night then... Ben. – _When she looked back at him, he was working his jaw, as if he wasn’t expecting her to say his name.

\- _Good night, my lady_. – He then bowed at her, and left. When he was some steps ahead her, she called him.

\- _Rey, you can call me Rey. – _He gave her a nod, and another bow,

\- _Good night, Rey_. – And he left in a hurry. And she understood his reaction when she called him by his name, the intimacy that meant, a consequence to the bond they formed at the waterfall.

And she thought about a belief at her kingdom: what started blessed by the water, it tends to lasts forever.


End file.
